


My Room

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Male Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's very demanding about his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff. It's a regurgitated, frankenteinian type fluff as I ate my fluff bunny. Did I mention I also can't write fluff?This is FOR RACHEL, who asked me, even though she knows I can't write HP fics. This will be the last HP fic I write.

"Potter! Potter! What do you think you're doing?"

"I--"

"Don't put that there!"

Harry takes a step back.

"No, no, no. Did your mother never teach you not to just put things wherever you please?"

"My mother is dead."

"Oh, don't get all pouty and despondent now, Potter."

"Perhaps I should leave now."

Draco laughs, moving to Harry's side. "Don't be silly. But that particular book goes"--Draco presses against Harry--"here." Pulling back, Draco's lips curl into a natural smirk. "Blushing, Potter?"

Harry pushes his glasses up, drawing back as his eyes lower to the floor. "I have to see Ron and Hermione."

"I guess my company isn't as invigorating."

"N-No. That's not it."

"Gads, Potter, are you always serious?"

"Why did you ask me to come here, Draco?"

"Because I want your soul, Potter, why else? I would be unnecessarily richer after I sold it on the market."

Harry's eyes widen, eliciting a soft chuckle from Draco, who leans closer.

"Do you want to give it to me, or do I have to take it with a little force?"

Harry suddenly falls forward, his lips clumsily sliding over Draco's mouth. Draco takes a step back to maintain their balance.

His eyes shimmering, Draco pulls slightly back. "Ah, so it only takes seduction to get your soul."

Harry lowers his eyes, then glances up at Draco with a look that made him appear innocent and lonely at the same time. "But wasn't my heart enough?"


End file.
